


Unica Debolezza

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: The Argentum Brothers [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Humour, Loqi and Prompto are brothers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: A volte, nei test sulla personalità, era normale trovare domande riguardanti le proprie debolezze. Erano il più delle volte dei quesiti a risposta multipla che spaziavano dal denaro al cibo, e quando a Loqi capitava di incontrare quella domanda non aveva mai avuto dubbi nel rispondere‘la mia famiglia’. La sua non si poteva di certo definire una famiglia numerosa o tradizionale, visto che contava un solo membro, ma suo fratello Prompto era e sarebbe rimastotutta la sua famiglianonché la suaunica debolezza.





	Unica Debolezza

**Author's Note:**

> \- Loqi e Prompto sono fratelli e questo lo sappiamo già. E Loqi ha una "felice" relazione con Cor (e chi non sarebbe felice LOL).  
> \- Con questa fic concludo Marzo con 50k di parole. Festeggiamo!

A volte, nei test sulla personalità, era normale trovare domande riguardanti le proprie debolezze. Erano il più delle volte dei quesiti a risposta multipla che spaziavano dal denaro al cibo, e quando a Loqi capitava di incontrare quella domanda non aveva mai avuto dubbi nel rispondere  _ ‘la mia famiglia’ _ . La sua non si poteva di certo definire una famiglia numerosa o tradizionale, visto che contava un solo membro, ma suo fratello Prompto era e sarebbe rimasto  _ tutta la sua famiglia _ nonché la sua  _ unica debolezza _ .

Infatti, suo fratello era il suo primo pensiero quando accadeva un qualcosa di importante nella sua vita, per non parlare del fatto che il benessere di Prompto era la sua priorità e che Loqi era sempre stato ben disposto anche a rinunciare a se stesso per il bene dell'altro - il che non poteva non essere visto come un gran sforzo perché sapeva di essere particolarmente pieno di sé alle volte.

Ciò che però non appariva mai nei test sulla personalità era un'altra debolezza che Loqi aveva suo malgrado scoperto di possedere e che difficilmente sarebbe stato in grado di accettare… ovvero quella  _ degli occhiali _ . Quelli da vista per la precisione, soprattutto se indossati  _ a tradimento _ da Cor Leonis.

Di conseguenza si poteva riassumere e semplificare quella debolezza con un:  _ “Cor Leonis con gli occhiali da vista _ ” _ ,  _ anche se Loqi era particolarmente restio all’idea di considerare quell’uomo un suo punto debole.

Inoltre, a sua discolpa, quella era una scoperta davvero recente e che risaliva neanche a _cinque minuti prima_ , quindi poteva permettersi di nutrire ancora dei dubbi visto che era stato preso talmente alla sprovvista da non riuscire a reagire tempestivamente. Si era ritrovato infatti con tutte le sue difese abbassate, perché non aveva fatto altro se non presentarsi da Cor per consegnargli dei documenti riguardanti le vetture della Guardia Reale. Si trattava di un lavoro svolto da lui stesso durante la mattinata appena trascorsa, un reportage di routine che avrebbe benissimo potuto affidare ad altri suoi colleghi ma che, un po' per _vanità_ , aveva preferito consegnare di persona.

Di certo non per stare insieme all'uomo - avrebbero avuto tutta la serata nell’appartamento di Leonis, lontani da occhi indiscreti -, ma era più che altro un modo per vantarsi del lavoro certosino che lo aveva visto protagonista… e se poi doveva essere sincero, il passare del tempo extra con Cor non gli dispiaceva, perché poteva benissimo essere definito un  _ premio _ per la sua perfezione oltre che un modo per ricordare allo stesso Leonis di doversi assolutamente ritenere fortunato, e su quello non aveva alcun dubbio.

Non era comunque la prima volta che accadeva e, sicuramente, non sarebbe neanche stata l'ultima. Di conseguenza, dopo aver ricevuto un quieto  _ “Avanti” _ in risposta al suo educato bussare, non poté far altro se non armarsi del suo miglior sorriso di superiorità e aprire la porta.

Tuttavia il suo:  _ «Dovresti ringraziare gli Dei per la mia esistenza, Leonis. Ho fatto un lavoro perfetto»,  _ gli morì in gola non appena portò gli occhi su Cor.

Era tutto apparentemente normale, l'uomo era infatti seduto dietro la sua scrivania piena, come sempre, di fogli e documenti vari riguardanti non solo la Guardia Reale ma anche la guerra contro Niflheim. Era composto, dritto e imperturbabile sulla sua sedia, in una posizione tipica del suo essere un soldato… eppure la camicia leggermente stropicciata sul lato destro lo tradiva, perché era segno che fino a qualche momento prima, probabilmente, si trovava semi-disteso sulla sua sedia girevole: gambe accavallate e il gomito appoggiato alla scrivania per poter tenere una mano sollevata a sostenergli il capo. Una posizione di riposo che Loqi conosceva fin troppo bene visto che Cor era solito assumerla sul bracciolo del divano del suo appartamento, quando voleva rilassarsi e leggere qualcosa.

Sembrava  _ per davvero _ tutto nella norma, ma gli occhi del più giovane si erano dapprima posati e infine  _ fissati _ su un nuovo particolare che lo lasciò letteralmente senza fiato, con la bocca socchiusa in un’espressione tanto sorpresa quanto stupida.

Degli  _ occhiali da vista _ , per l'appunto, e che per Loqi erano un’assoluta novità. Li vedeva infatti per la prima volta sul volto di Leonis e avevano una montatura fine e nera. Eleganti ma al tempo stesso decisi che si adattavano perfettamente al viso di Cor, rendendolo quasi diverso.. molto più serio e composto,  _ professionale _ avrebbe osato dire. Inoltre quelle lenti lucide e trasparenti, che schermavano leggermente lo sguardo dell’uomo, sembravano quasi rendere gli occhi chiari di Cor più  _ misteriosi _ , tant’è che Loqi si sarebbe anche azzardato a definirli  _ sensuali _ e non si sarebbe neanche vergognato nel farlo, perché era un semplice dato di fatto... e in quel momento non sapeva neanche con quale faccia sarebbe riuscito a nascondere una cosa tanto imbarazzante.

Cor, però, fu in qualche modo in grado di spezzare quell’incantesimo. Le spalle si erano abbassate quasi impercettibilmente e i tratti duri del viso si erano invece rilassati senza però fargli perdere il suo solito cipiglio controllato e serio.

«Hai bisogno di qualcosa, Loqi?», gli chiese con tono tranquillo, guardandolo da dietro quelle lenti trasparenti che riflettevano una leggera luce verde a causa dei lampadari. E Loqi, ormai dimentico dei documenti che stava stringendo in mano, non poté far altro se non fare semplicemente dietrofront, attraversando di nuovo la porta dalla quale era appena entrato per chiuderla poi alle sue spalle. Il tutto senza aprire la bocca neanche per un istante - ma con le orecchie che gli stavano andando in fiamme, unica sfortunata prova dei suoi pensieri lascivi e dal pessimo tempismo.

Non sapeva perché l'aveva fatto ma era certo che avrebbe potuto reagire in mille altri modi - o uscire di scena in modo più teatrale -, ma non ci era riuscito. Così come non era stato in grado di allontanarsi più di un passo dalla porta chiusa dell’ufficio di Cor, ritrovandosi quasi paralizzato a prendere in considerazione l'idea di definire il suo compagno, munito di occhiali da vista, una sorta di debolezza. Un qualcosa che lo portò addirittura a rimproverarsi per la pessima figura che aveva appena fatto… ma alla fine, come sempre, fu altrettanto semplice incolpare Leonis.

_“Non è mica colpa mia! È lui che è vecchio ed ha bisogno degli occhiali! Quindi se li ha messi è colpa sua!”,_ strillava dentro di sé, tentando di auto-convincersi anche se, doveva ammetterlo, non aveva molto senso come ragionamento. Ma era sempre meglio del pensare ancora a quanto Cor fosse _sexy_ e a quanto sarebbe stato _interessante_ scoprire un dettaglio simile in un altro luogo come, ad esempio, l’appartamento. Sentì di nuovo le orecchie prendere fuoco per quella considerazione che non gli impedì di immaginarsi scenari ben poco casti che prevedevano _‘l’utilizzo_ ’ di Cor Leonis con addosso gli occhiali. Venne infatti colto da un brivido al solo pensare allo sguardo dell’uomo, caldo e sensuale, sul suo corpo nudo… poteva quasi sentire la bocca di Cor scivolare sulla sua pelle fino ad arrivare al bacino, la barba pizzicarlo leggermente, il respiro caldo e… ancora quei maledetti occhi semi nascosti dagli occhiali che sarebbero sicuramente scivolati sul naso mentre si piegava su di lui...

«Dannazione», imprecò ad alta voce, scacciando con decisione e violenza quell’immagine, rendendosi conto che il restare paralizzato davanti alla porta del suo compagno non era il miglior modo per nascondersi con un’imbarazzante  _ crisi ormonale  _ \-  _ “Maledetto Leonis! Questa è  _ assolutamente _ colpa tua!” _ -, e infatti non poté non fare un balzo, voltandosi con gli occhi sgranati e il viso sempre arrossato, quando l’uscio alle sue spalle venne aperto proprio da Cor.

Indossava ancora gli occhiali e lo stava guardando tra l’esasperato e il divertito.

«Loqi», esordì l'uomo con tono calmo, che però giunse alle orecchie dell’altro in modo molto più caldo e sensuale di quanto non fosse in realtà.

Aprì la bocca per rispondere ma alla fine annuì e basta, restando letteralmente incantato dai riflessi creati da quelle lenti trasparenti con le luci del corridoio. Sentiva il suo corpo venire attratto da quello di Leonis, come una forza invisibile contro la quale non poteva combattere...

«Se non sbaglio, hai dei documenti per me. Ti ringrazio», riprese Cor, sporgendosi solo un poco verso di Loqi che si irrigidì per quel movimento, trattenendo addirittura il respiro, carico di chissà quale aspettativa. Ma alla fine, Leonis, non fece niente. Si limitò a sfilargli via dalla mano i fogli che il più giovane avrebbe dovuto consegnargli e che erano decisamente passati in secondo piano.

Loqi sbatté più volte gli occhi, confuso, ma ancor prima di poter esplodere ed esibirsi in una delle sue  _ storiche scenate _ \- più che altro perché si sentiva arrabbiato e imbarazzato con se stesso per aver desiderato  _ chissà cosa - _ , le labbra di Cor si posarono sulle sue, rapide e leggere come una carezza che riuscì a spegnere la sua ira poco prima del disastro.

«Ci vediamo a casa?», gli chiese l'uomo con voce più bassa e confidenziale, e Loqi, chiudendo la bocca, si costrinse ad annuire ancora, incapace di mettere in fila più di due parole di senso compiuto.

«Mh», mugugnò, guardando altrove per non lasciarsi incantare ancora da quei maledetti occhiali. 

Cor Leonis lo aveva sconfitto un’altra volta e, sfortunatamente, Loqi sapeva che non sarebbe neanche stata ultima. Non solo lo aveva spiazzato utilizzando quegli occhiali da vista, ma si era anche dimostrato particolarmente furbo nel rubargli quel bacio poco prima della sua  _ esplosione _ .  _ Era una mossa degna di lui, _ doveva ammetterlo.

Ma come sempre, fu l’orgoglio di Loqi - pesantemente ferito - a prendere il sopravvento. Perché non si sarebbe mai accontentato di andarsene senza avere quanto meno l'ultima parola. Infatti, con tutta la sua superiorità, alzò il mento e si avviò verso l'uscita del corridoio che ospitava l'ufficio dell’altro uomo.

«D'accordo», concesse con tono fintamente magnanimo quando fu ad una cosiddetta  _ ‘distanza di sicurezza’ _ , voltandosi solo per un istante come per assicurarsi della presenza di Cor, «ma porta con te gli occhiali», aggiunse senza potersi trattenere, sentendosi anche particolarmente incline a ignorare lo sbuffo divertito di Leonis. Perché in quel modo, in fondo, avrebbero vinto entrambi e Loqi sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di rinunciare a una vittoria, soprattutto non ad una contro Cor Leonis.


End file.
